Close Encounters of A Sirius Kind
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: edited version of the story when Hermione Granger desperate to find a way to get a relationship going asks Remus for Sirius past conquest.I own nothing recognizable in this fic JK Rowling does. I gain nothing put the pleasure of the writing
1. The plan

AN:/ based on a challenge by Legolas Lover

Grimmauld Place 2001

Hermione Granger was at the downstairs kitchen table of number twelve Grimmauld Place pondering her situation. She was a best friend of Harry Potter, the boy who destroyed the Dark Lord Voldemort. Now she was in love with of all people his godfather Sirius Black. It was quite funny really, they considered her brave in her actions to help Harry in his quest, yet she could not tell this man how she felt.

She lived with him and Harry at his childhood home and where getting on rather well.

She never doubted that he cared for her, they had developed a warm friendship. Truth be told she never expected to see him again after being killed by Bellatrix and body thrown into the veil where it could not be recovered.

He returned one day three days ago the morning after the final battle. He appeared in the department of Mysteries dazed but otherwise unharmed. The theory was when Molly Weasley defeated Bellatrix and braking her wand, broke the curse that held Sirius. Not that it mattered to Harry Hermione or Remus, they where just happy to have him back.

He was pardoned and allowed home where Harry followed. They invited her after she sent her parents away and really had no place to go. Remus followed after his relationship with Tonks fell apart.

It was a beautiful Saturday a day off to ponder her life. Then she heard two sets of footsteps one set heavy, the other light like a woman, in the hallway and then more coming down the kitchen to her.

_That must be Ron and Lavender they said they would stop by today. _

Sure enough the face of her other best friend and his girlfriend showed up. Lavender smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ron in his usual manner sat down at the table and helped himself to the pancakes that Remus had made earlier that morning.

"Where are the boys today Hermione?" asked Lavender. She could not help but smile at the comment.

"Remus is at the Ministry working at the Werewolf Registry with Kingsley."

The other werewolves nominated Remus as a spokesperson for the nations on their advocacy. When he was not there he was working for a publishing company acquiring old manuscripts and making a fair amount of money.

"Harry is at the Ministry again another Auror meeting." Harry despite not officially graduating went through Auror training and passed with flying colors. Ron shuddered at the thought.

"I do not think I would want to do that, so much work and aggravation. That job would drive anyone nutters. I am glad Fred and George asked me to work with them. Money makes the world go around".

Hermione and Lavender just rolled their eyes. Lavander worked at the shop as a salesgirl. There they where reacquainted and fell in love once more. Hermione was glad for Ron, he was happy at last. Fred and George along with their wives Cho Chang and Katie Bell continued to make their shop a money-spinner. Bill and Charlie with their wives Fleur and Susan Bones where silent partners in the venture. Bill and Charlie still remained at their jobs that did not pay much. Being silent partners allowed them much more finical stability. It was a good thing considering that Fleur was pregnant with their first child. There was talk that if it was a boy they would name him after Percy who died taking a curse that was meant for Fred.

"I am not sure where Sirius is at the moment. Must be still in bed after the late night 're-aquatinting himself' with life stuff."

Sirius although well physically was not completely healed mentally. He was the same person, but he still had bouts of time when he would be locked in his mind, reliving the horrible state of limbo he was in for years. He would go out at night drinking and sleeping away his troubles. It broke Hermione's heart to see Sirius like that but he was the kind that did not ask for help or was receptive to receiving it. All she could do was be there for him when he needed her.

"How are things at your end of the Ministry Hermione?" Lavander's question seemed to ring through her head, interrupting her train of thought. Hermione was working as an intern at the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It was the only place she ever wanted to work for, a place to protect the weak and abused of the wizarding world.

"It is going well thank you Lavender. I am making great progress in house-elf rights."

Ron gave her a look that said, "not SPEW again". She thought better of it and said no more. They sat together for a long time idle chatting catching up on things until they had to go check up on the shop.

She was left again to her own thoughts that always came to one thing, Sirius Black.

She was tired of feeling like she was stuck in a rut, she wanted Sirius and she needed a game plan. So she decided that she would attack the problem like she would attack any other problem. She would research and would plan accordingly It would give her a better idea of how to approach him, That was the easy part. The hard part was that he had a lengthy line of women that he was involved with. How was she going to find out where they where and how was she going to approach them? She sighed, the only one who would know would be Remus. Yup, she could see it now.

"Hello Remus, I was wondering how many women Sirius nailed and what would their numbers be?"

An amused voice behind her said, "Yes, I know, and no, they where not all women, yes, I can give you numbers of those that are living". She turned around to see Remus coming in with an amused look on his face, while she had a completely mortified look. " Now why would you want those numbers?"

Hermione was embarrassed but she did trust Remus so she told him. " 'Mione, love, it would be simpler to talk to him directly, then you will know for sure where the relationship would go"

"I can't, Remus, too much of a chance of rejection. This way, if it falls apart, I would be able to salvage a friendship"

Remus sighs and nods "Alright, love. Just remember the old Muggle saying, be careful what you wish for, you just might get it."

The next morning

Hermione was sitting at the table when Remus walked in. He had a small journal in his hand.

" Are you sure about this Hermione?" at her nod he gave her the book. " Here are Floo addresses like I promised." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. " I have a breakfast meeting with Kingsley I have to go or I will be late. You know where I am when you need to talk."

_When? Didn't he mean if? Was this so horrible he thinks that I would have to run to him to talk about?_

He was barely out the door when Harry ran down the stairs grabbed a piece of toast kissed her on the cheek and ran out.

_Another day another hurricane_ she thought to herself amused.

The object of her affection arrived last wearing what he always did which was nearly nothing at all. He was wearing boxers and an old robe thrown over untied showing his tattoos on his chest neck and stomach, his feet where bare. His hair was still long but only to his shoulders now and still fell into his eyes in an adorable manner. She turned to get him some tea hoping to hide her reaction to him, which he almost always seemed to do without even realizing.

" Hurricane Harry strikes again," he said in the same amused way she just moments ago were thinking.

" He is helping to reorganize the Auror department he tells me it is a lot of hard work. He barely gets to talk to us anymore." She replied. He smiled his thanks as he takes the cup in his tattooed hand.

" Did Remus leave already?"

She nodded." breakfast with Kingsley. I hope it means that the efforts that they are making to change the werewolf laws are working."

" I hope so too, Remus has suffered way too much under those bloody laws," said Sirius in an angry tone.

"So true. Kingsley will be good for the ministry he is fair-minded and tolerant. I see no one better to improve life of werewolves and the like than him."

He nods at that. " I would not have even considered a job in the ministry if Kingsley was not appointed the Minister for Magic."

"How is the internship going?" he asks. "It is going well, I enjoy working with Hestia. I never really got to know her during the war to much, she is really fun."

He gave a rather strange smile at that remark. " Yes she is." He looked over to the journal that was on the kitchen table.

_What was that about?_ She shook her head, somehow the comment seemed too strange to her for some reason.

" What do you have there?" he asked startling her from her thoughts. Hermione afraid of almost getting caught with her plan quickly put it in her briefcase. "Nothing interesting, just some history of Giants on their fights etc, something I have to do for work".

"Does not sound very interesting at all." His expression darkened a little bit "Are you still working on those potions with Snape?"

Hermione sighed. After she and Harry came across a wounded Snape they where able to save him by some quick thinking on Hermione's part by using herbs around the Shrieking Shack. After he recovered they started on a rocky road to friendship and a partnership in snake venom research antidote that they would sell soon and share the profits.

" Yes I am, Sirius" she replied.

" You would tell me if he was forcing you or hurting you right?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. Hermione could not help but be amazed at how quickly he could switch from dark rouge to kind gentlemen over his concern for her or a friend.

"I do not foresee any trouble Sirius, but if there is you of course will be the first to know." This seemed to satisfy him and he gave her a smile before sipping on his tea.

She knew she had to leave to get ready for work and take a long cold shower before hand. She could fell how uncomfortable her underwear was getting. She walked out in what she hoped was a dignified walk rather than what she felt was a run.

***

Later that Evening

Hermione was going out to meet Ginny to eat dinner together. She did not see that much from her since she was in training as seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. She was going out again with Harry and living with Tonks in an apartment in the center of wizarding London. Hermione was very proud of Ginny but she missed the close friendship that they shared in the past. She felt isolated from her and from Tonks who was also very busy helping Kingsley reorganize the Auror department and Ministry.

She meet with Ginny at the Three Broomsticks for an ulterior motive, to speak with Madame Rosmarta. During lunchtime at work she peeked at the first name, and there she was.

It was not surprising to Hermione that Madame Rosmerta was on the list. She was attractive, good natured, and a favorite of all Hogwarts students. It would make sense that Sirius would have chosen her as his first.

Her depressing train of thought was interrupted by Ginny entering the pub. She looked as lovely as ever with blue robes that brought out her eyes. They embraced and sat down and stared to chat about everything that happened since the last time they met.

Towards the end of the meal Ginny looked her dead in the eye and said, " How is it going with Sirius?" Hermione nearly choked on her drink at the blunt and out of the blue question.

"I don't know…"

Ginny stopped her with a hand. "Don't even try to deny it. You have been hung up on him for a while now. Did you get any progress since I seen you last?"

Damn it! Ginny still could read her like a book! There was no point in keeping things from her so she told her what she planed on doing.

There was a strange look on her face when she was told of the plan. Then she smiled at her and said "good for you Mione. About time you do something about this. Mum and Dad would be proud."

Hermione missed the Weasleys very much since they decided to move Italy. They just could not stay in England anymore, it reminded them too much of Percy and how they lost him. She loved them like her own parents and missed their parental support.

Hermione was able to see Madame Rosmerta in the corner looking at them intently before returning to her customers.

It was after Ginny left and asked for her to keep in touch that Madame Rosmarta approached her with a bottle of firewhisky and two glasses.

"It looks like you might need this." At her confused expression she added "I have seen a lot of women with the same look on their faces after they get their heart broken or is in love with Sirius Black."

Hermione was embarrassed but thankful that the subject went so easily to where she needed to go.

She was thankful for the firewhisky, it helped her with her nerve to ask what she needed to know.

The older woman sighed and put her feet up and began to tell her story…


	2. Rosmerta's Tale

"_It looks like you might need this." At her confused expression she added "I have seen a lot of women with the same look on their faces after they get their heart broken or is in love with Sirius Black."_

_Hermione was embarrassed but thankful that the subject went so easily to where she needed to go._

_She was thankful for the firewhisky, it helped her with her nerve to ask what she needed to know._

_The older woman sighed and put her feet up and began to tell her story…_

"Sirius always was a confidant and charming boy on the outside who always attracted attention. The boy who most people who most didn't see except James Potter or even Remus Lupin was the scared insecure boy who always needed to know that he was loved.

He was not loved at home or understood. His family were pure -bloods and fed into the belief that that made them royalty and superior to most living beings. Sirius never believed in that standpoint and was usually given abuse for it. It made him feel unworthy and unwanted urging him to find love and acceptance wherever he could find it. One night he was in desperate need, I was having a rough time that year and I needed some comfort as well. "

"He is worth the wait. It just was not meant to be with us. Listen to him and allow him his moods, in the end if he trusts you then he will be able to connect with you.

Thank you Madame for sharing with me. Did you ever find out what he was upset about?"

" I may have been his first woman but he was in love before. He never said to me who it was that upset him so much but I know he was in love with one of his friends who didn't love him back. If I had to venture a guess, it because Remus broke his heart by not being in love with him." replied the older witch

"Goodnight Madame" replied Hermione distractedly. _Remus and Sirius Bloody Hell _

***

Remus must have anticipated Madame Rosmerta's theory. _That must have been what he meant by when she needed to talk and not if. But why didn't he tell me himself? Did they really think that I would judge him harshly for it? _

She sighed and opened the journal again to read the next name. She opened her journal again and looked for the next name. Another name she was not expecting, Fleur Weasley. Sirius certainly had interesting taste in women. She slipped off to sleep still in her cloths. and dreamed that she was madame Rosmerta for a night.

The next morning

Hermione was still shaking from her erotic dream from the previous night. She couldn't help but wonder how Sirius's full lips would actually fell on her, how he would sound crying out her name in a deep lusty tone. She showered (a long cold one) and skipped breakfast. She knew she could probably make a fool of herself if she saw him that morning.

She decided to go to the pastry shop on the way to work to by a donuts and coffee when she spotted Severus doing the same. "Morning Severus" she said as she entered the shop. "Good morning Hermione." He replied in his normally calm and collected tone. He looked as he always did shoulder length hair black waistcoat and slacks with a white shirt. " How is the paperwork coming along?" she asked. The paperwork was all that was needed before they could sell their product. " The usual bureaucratic nonsense. But it will not be too much longer now." He paid for her donuts and coffee and sat with her and enjoyed their donuts and coffee together. It truly amazed her that she and Severus were now friends. They were student and hated teacher, a truce much less a friendship seemed impossible. It was one of the few benefits of the aftermath of the long bloody war against Voldemort.

"How are things going with Hestia, Severus?"

He gave her a look that said 'how did you know that'?

She smiled and said " I work for her remember? I see her moods, and she seems the happiest when she comes back from seeing you"

"We are going well I suppose." he replied in his characteristic crankiness

Hermione smiled to herself, it was adorable how he squirmed when it came to talking and having a relationship. He could face down three wizards or witches at once but when it came to social interaction he looked like he rather be eaten alive by alligators.

She decided to have mercy on him and decided to talk about something else. They idly chatted about potions and their plans for the next until she had to go to work. She got up thanked him for his company and breakfast.

"Is Black giving you a hard time Hermione?"

She turned to his concerned face. _I really wish that they could get along, it would make these friendships so much easier._

"No he isn't Severus, it just gets tense with him sometimes. Nothing to be concerned about."

She kissed him on the cheek and went to work.

***

It was now lunchtime and she needed time to think on how to approach Fluer. The Weasleys were like her family so in a way she was her sister in law. And families talk and share with each other. The subject however could be somewhat awkward. She decided that she would approach Fluer when she was alone to avoid any uncomfortable questions that may arise for her visit.

She decided to go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to see how things where and chat with Cho and Katie while she waited for Fluer to be alone.

Diagon Alley never changed a bit. There were still shops overflowing with books, wands supplies, robes etc. IN the corner of her eye she saw the Magical Menagerie were she had adopted her cat Crookshanks. She still had him to this day, paddling around the house and rubbing up against his old pal, Padfoot.

The shop still looked as it did all those years ago when they first moved in after they dropped out of Hogwarts in rather spectacular fashion. The shop was at number 93 Diagon Alley. They still experimented almost every day and left it out on the main counter for unsuspecting victims. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself remembering all the mad things that they came up with even when they were in school. The most infamous by far was the portable swap that was put in the school grounds as they flew away on their confiscated broomsticks a final thumbing their nose at school authority, Professor Umbridge in particular. She could see Cho and Katie behind the counter with the cash register. She smiled and approached them "Hello girls how is business?"

They returned the smile and Katie replies "booming as usual. The love potions still sell like wildfire. Not even Ron's accidental overdose could stop that one. What brings you here Hermione?"

She shrugged and said, "I was around, I decided to visit since it has been a while since I came last."

"Hello Granger" she heard the boys say in unison. She turned to see the grinning faces of Fred and George behind her. They looked as handsome as ever, and in their favorite drangonskin suits. They were once so identical that their own mother couldn't tell them apart. Knowledge that they used to pull numerous pranks on her and others. That is until one of George's ears was hexed off leaving a black hole were the ear once was.

"Hello boys. I just dropped in to say hello. Things still seem like they are going well." replied the wild- haired witch to her favorite inventors

"Always are Granger. With our talents for inventing…

starts Fred

" And we have our brilliant wives with the brains for business…" replies George

"We're unstoppable." They finish in unison.

She grinned at them and chatted idly with them about business and recounted the tales of their exploits in school and during the war when it occurred to her she needed to get going if she was to get to Fluer alone.

She smiled and waved goodbye to her friends and promised to be back soon before she Apparated to the cottage that Bill and Fluer called home, Shell Cottage. She got slightly misty eyed when she saw the stone were Dobby was buried, killed while saving her Harry Ron and others in Malfoy Manor. Next to the stone was a Memorial stone that read "Percy Ignatius Weasley"

Fleur was in the garden tending to the rose bushes. She was wearing an old apron over a dress and a straw hat. Her hair was in a braid. Even while pregnant she was remarkably beautiful and graceful.

" 'ello 'Ermione what 'an I do four ou?" She says pleasantly, with a curious look on her face.

"Hello Fluer. I am sorry to bother you. But I have a problem and I hoped you could help me with it" replied Hermione aprehensively

She stands and says " 'O bother at 'all. What seems to be ze 'oblem?"

Hermione says simply "Sirius Black" the moment the last syllable left her lips Fluer fainted dead away.


End file.
